Week on the slopes
by Zukemon
Summary: On a school skiing trip TK and Kari are forced to room together, TK teaches Kari to ski and Davis causes mischief. TAKARI with Davis bashing. TO REMAIN UNFINISHED.
1. Room choosing

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own Digimon Bandai and Toei do.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is my first Digimon fic so please be kind with the reviews. So enjoy the story.

* * *

"Come on TK," called Kari impatiently.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," answered TK rushing through the door with his hat crooked and his hair all messed up.

"You have got to learn to stop packing twenty minutes before we have to leave," said Kari fixing his hair and hat absentmindedly.

"I'm not used to having to get up so early on a Saturday," explained TK.

"Then you shouldn't have signed up for this week long ski trip," replied Kari with a hint of irritation in her voice.

'_She sure looks cute when she's angry._' Thought TK '_Whoa where in the digital world did that come from_'

"But then who would keep me company while you're gone?" asked TK in the most baby-like voice he could muster.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and lets get to school, we don't want to miss the bus." Kari said as they set off for school.

'_Why do I always give in to that cute, funny, adorable-_' Kari shook herself off of that train of thought quickly and said to herself quietly, "He's just a friend. He's just a -"

"What'd you say?" asked TK.

"What? Oh nothing," said Kari a bit too quickly.

"Riiiight." Said TK slowly.

They both fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to school.

"Davis Motomia?" called the teacher standing in front of the bus.

"Here,"

"Cody Hida?"

"Present"

"Akuru Hirozaki?"

"Here"

"TK Takashi?" the teacher said looking around, "Takashi?"

"Right here Mr Fujiama" said TK running up with Kari.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?" said Mr Fujiama questioningly "Ah Ms. Kamiya I see you're here too. All right everyone is here now onto the bus students"

"Hey Kari" said Davis wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Why don't you sit with me for the long, 5 hour bus ride up to the mountains"

"Gee thanks Davis," said Kari with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she lifted Davis' arm off her shoulder, "But I'm already sitting with someone,"

"Hey Kari" Called TK from farther back in the bus "I founds us a couple seats"

As Kari made her way back to TK Davis sunk lower into his seat.

"Stupid TQ always trying to steal my girl," muttered Davis under his breath.

"Hello Davis do you mind if I sit with you?" said Cody interrupting Davis' moping.

"Go right ahead," growled Davis, still in a huff about Kari.

"What was that all about?" asked TK as Kari came up and sat down beside him.

"Oh it was just Davis being his usual self," replied Kari with a giggle.

"Alright kids listen up." called Mr Fujiama over the bus' intercom, "The drive to Mount Kirikashi ski resort will be five hours long. I suggest that you all get some rest now because we need you to get settled into your rooms there as soon as possible,"

The first half an hour of the bus ride was smooth and uneventful. TK and Kari chatted for a little while and then settled into a comfortable silence. Eventually Kari fell asleep with her head resting on TK's shoulder. TK barely noticed and he dozed off with his head laid on Kari's.

Hours later the lurch of the bus stopping at their destination jolted TK and Kari awake. Both soon realized the position that they were in and jumped apart muttering apologies and blushing profusely.

They grabbed their bags from the cargo hold of the bus and started to file inside the ski lodge.

"Wow" said Yolei to nobody in particular, "This ski resort has everything! Pool, spa, sauna, cafeteria, room service, restaurant, rental shop, hospital wing, and lounge,"

"Don't forget the ski slopes" said Cody walking up to her.

"Oh right! Them too" said Yolei quickly.

"Okay kids settle down," called Mr. Fujiama over the din in the lodge's lobby, "Everybody line up to get their room number and key"

As the kids started lining up to receive their room assignments TK said to Kari, "I hope I don't get paired with Davis. He snores like gravel in a blender,"

Kari giggled slightly. "I know I had to sleep by him when we went on our little crusade to defeat the digimon emperor. I barely got a wink of sleep,"

At that moment it was their turn to talk to Mr. Fujiama about their bedding arrangements.

"Ah TK, Kari," he said, "I'm glad you two came up together. You see there has been some trouble with the sleeping arrangements. It seems that we only booked enough rooms for our number of people with two to a room but it appears you two have to be put in the same room together despite your opposing genders. Would you two be okay with that?"

"Sure" said TK, "Being best friends we sleep over all the time at each other's houses. It probably wouldn't be any different than if we were doing that," Kari nodded her head in agreement.

"That's great," replied Mr. Fujiama enthusiastically, "The only thing is try to keep this quiet. We don't want people thinking our school approves of **that **kind of thing, if you know what I mean. So here are your room keys," he handed each of them a room key with the number 21 on it.

They picked up their bags and headed for their room, chatting a little on the way.

Despite Mr. Fujiama's warning, the word soon spread around like wildfire that TK and Kari, two of the most popular kids in school, were rooming together.

As soon as the rumours reached Davis he jumped up to run and 'rescue' Kari from the evil TW and his plans to manipulate her. The only thing keeping him from achieving his goal was Yolei who held him back by his shirt saying, "TK is not evil Davis get a grip. They stay over at each other's houses all the time," Davis finally broke free and fell flat on his face. As he sat up he exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

"Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that" said Yolei with shame, "Oh well face it Davis you and Kari will never happen. Haven't you noticed the way they can stare into each other's eyes for hours on end? Even you're not that dumb Davis"

"WELL MAYBE I AM!" screamed Davis then, realising his mistake he said, "Wait that's not what I meant," Yolei just walked away rolling her eyes.

* * *

Zuke


	2. Of swimming and saunas

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did TK would be the leader instead of Davis.

> 

"Here it is," said TK stopping in front of room number 21, "I guess this is where we'll be staying for the next week. He slipped his card key into the slot on the door and opened it up. Inside they found two beds, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a bathroom, a TV and a desk.

"Its nice enough" said TK plopping onto the bed closest to the window "I call this bed"

"Fine by me" said Kari putting her bags beside her own bed, "Let's put our stuff away then hit the pool"

"All right" agreed TK "Just let me grab my swim stuff"

They met Davis at the elevator.

"You guys going down to the Pool?" he asked hopefully as he had never seen Kari in a bathing suit.

"Yes Davis" explained a clearly annoyed TK, "That's why we have all our swimming gear with us" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I was just heading there myself," proclaimed Davis.

"In a snow jacket and snow pants?" asked Kari questioningly with a single eyebrow raised.

"Uh, sure" chuckled Davis nervously "I was just going there to go to the snack bar. I'll bet they've got some good stuff down there"

"Davis there is no snack bar by the pool" pointed out TK with a smug look on his face.

"Oh well in that case never mind," grumbled a defeated Davis who walked away.

"I don't understand why Davis persists in trying to get me," commented Kari exasperatedly as she stepped into the elevator.

"I do," whispered TK so quietly the she almost didn't her what he had said. Kari had to turn away to hide the deep crimson blush on her face. The rest of the trip to the pool area was a bit awkward for them. When the finally reached the dressing rooms TK said to Kari, "I'll meet you on the other side ok?"

"Sure" answered Kari as she stepped into the girls changing rooms.

'_Real smooth TK.'_ TK thought to himself as he changed into his pair of green swimming trunks, '_Now she probably thinks that I was hitting on her and that I'm just as bad as Davis is.'_ He finished changing and stored his clothes in a random locker. As he stepped out into the pool area he saw Kari waiting for him and stopped. It wasn't so much the fact that Kari had finished changing before him that made him stop as the fact that she was wearing a rather skimpy blue bikini with green trim. It took all of the will power TK had to keep himself from drooling buckets at that moment.

"So how do you like my new swimsuit TK?" asked Kari nervously. She had specifically picked an especially revealing swimsuit to find out whether or not people (specifically TK) found her attractive or not.

"It looks good," complimented TK as he regained his composure though it was a major understatement. The swimsuit showed off her curves quite enticingly and had Davis been there he would have been all over Kari in an instant.

"What would Tai say if he saw you in that?" asked TK wearily as Tai could get very overprotective at times.

"He would probably demand that I take it off and go get changed into a snowsuit," sighed Kari, "but Tai isn't here so I am going to wear this swimsuit,"

"Let's hit the water slide," suggested TK changing the subject completely.

"All right let's do it," agreed Kari as they casually strode towards the water slide.

For the next two hours TK and Kari had fun in the pool splashing each other, going down the water slide by the pool and just generally having fun.

After this Kari said to TK, "How about we hang out in the sauna for a few minutes, we could use a relaxing moment after all that swimming,"

"Sure" replied TK. As they walked into the sauna they spotted Yolei and Davis.

"Hey Yolei," called Kari when she spotted them. Davis muttered something to TK and pulled him into a corner of the sauna.

"So," started Yolei mischievously, "How's rooming with TK?"

"How did you know about that?" demanded Kari furiously, "Nobody but me, TK and Mr. Fujiama were supposed to know about that,"

"It's going around like wildfire," explained Yolei, "But back to the original question, how is it?"

"It's not like it's that big a deal TK and I sleep over at each other's houses all the time," said Kari.

"Whatever," muttered Yolei.

Meanwhile in the corner TK and Davis were in a heated argument. It had started when Davis muttered, "Follow me," to TK as Kari and Yolei started their conversation. He led TK to a secluded corner of the sauna.

"Who do you think you are, making me look bad in front of my girl T4?" accused Davis quietly.

"Firstly, I'm not **trying** to make you look bad, you do a good enough job of that by your self. Secondly, she's not **your **girl Davis. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that Kari is not a possession that you can own and she can make her own decision on who she wants to be with. Thirdly, **T4**? Davis, 4 isn't even a letter. Is it so hard to put the letters T and K together?" after that particularly long rant TK turned around and stomped back to Kari and Yolei leaving a rather stunned Davis in the corner.

"What was that little exchange about?" asked Kari as she and TK headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Davis thinks that I'm trying to make him look bad in front of you," TK explained quickly.

"As if he doesn't do a good enough job of that by himself," muttered Kari quiet enough so only TK could hear her.

"That's what I said," commented TK exasperatedly, "Did you know that he talks about you like you were a possession. He thinks that he owns you,"

"I know," explained Kari, "It gets really annoying too," She and TK sat down at a table and ate their dinner in silence.

After dinner TK and Kari headed back to their room and watched a bit of TV when 10:00 rolled around TK said, "Well, I'm going to hit the sack, how about you?"

"Yeah that's a good idea we don't want to be tired in the morning," replied Kari reaching into her bag for her pyjamas.

"Are you going to change in the bathroom?" asked TK nervously.

"No that's ok," answered Kari, "You can just turn around," With his face a deep shade of red TK turned around until Kari said it was ok for him to look. He quickly changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and crawled into his bed as Kari crawled into hers.

"Good night," TK heard Kari say.

"Yeah," he replied, "See you in the morning,"

> 

A/N: this story will be at least five or six chapters long maybe more. I won't be updating for the next three weeks, as I will be at camp but I will write while I'm there and post it when I get back.

Zuke


	3. Dire instruction

A/N: Hello everybody. I am sad to say that I got back from camp with half of this chapter done and got cursed with a freakish bout of writer's block. Nonetheless, I finally got enough homework done to allow me to finish the third chapter.

Gatomon: Zuke is tired of doing it so from now on me or another digimon will be handling the disclaimers of his stories.

Patamon: That's right so let me just say that Zucchinimon does not own digimon in any shape or form. If he did Davis would have been eaten by a Tyrannomon in the third episode.

Davis: Hey that's not very nice! I demand an apology and Kari

Zuke: Can it Davis this is a Takari so you can't have Kari and I'm not going to apologize to you just because I don't like you. Duct tapes Davis to the wall

> 

Kari was so exited it was her wedding day. In her dazzling white gown she was escorted down the aisle by her beaming father. She looked ahead and saw the groom, TK, his white fisherman's hat finally removed. As she reached him everyone in the church fell silent.

"Get up" he whispered to her quietly.

"Huh?" she whispered giving him a confused look.

TK leaned forward and said, "Wake up sleepy head"

Kari felt herself slowly slipping into consciousness. As she opened her eyes TK's smiling face filled he whole vision.

"Good morning" he said with a grin, "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" replied Kari remembering her dream.

"I take it you had a good dream," commented TK, "What, or dare I say who, was it about?"

"That" replied Kari, who was now slightly pink "Is absolutely none of your business"

"Well hurry up and get out of bed" continued TK after a second, "Its 9:30 so lets grab a bite to and then hit the slopes, ok?"

"Ok" replied Kari slowly, while trying to figure out a way to tell TK that she did not know how to ski.

"Great" exclaimed TK not noticing Kari's nervousness, "I think breakfast is in the cafeteria"

After a hearty breakfast (or at least as hearty as cafeteria food gets) of bacon and hash browns, TK and Kari went back to their room to get changed into their ski suits.

"Do you think I look better in the pink suit or the yellow one?" asked Kari holding up both outfits.

"Uh the pink one I guess," answered TK unsure as to why she was asking him for fashion advice when he could barely match his own socks.

"Ok, thank you," said Kari pulling on the pink ski suit. TK pulled on his own green ski suit and the two of them set off for the rental shop.

When they arrived at their destination they were each fitted with a pair of boots, helmets and the correct length skis and poles. As they exited through the other end of the rental shop, Davis skidded to a stop in front of them, covering TK with snow.

"Did you see me shredding the slopes Kari? Did you? Did you?" he asked Kari eagerly, all the while ignoring TK's presence.

Rolling her eyes, Kari sarcastically remarked, "Yes Davis. Yes I did,"

"So Kari," said TK cutting in after dusting the snow off of him self, "Which run do you want to go on first?"

"I don't know," answered Kari, pondering the question, "I was thinking maybe the bunny hill?"(A/N: for those who don't know, the bunny hill is for little kids and beginners)

"Yeah," laughed Davis slapping his knee, "Because that's the only run TK can do without falling down,"

"As a matter of fact Davis," Kari said poking him in the chest, "It's not for TK it's for me," At this point she started to become embarrassed, "Because I've never skied before in my life,"

Before TK could say anything Davis had his arm around Kari's shoulder and was steering her towards the advanced chair lift saying, "Don't you worry about a thing my little snow bunny, Instructor Davis will teach you everything that you need to know,"

At this TK thought '_Davis? An instructor? This outta be good," _and set out to follow them.

On the chair lift Kari was saying something but Davis wasn't paying attention.

'_This is great'_ thought Davis to himself, '_I finally got Kari away from RZ and now I can show her my awesome skiing skills and then she'll love me and we'll live happily ever-'_

"Davis! Yo! Earth to Davis! Come in Davis!" screamed Kari into Davis' ear.

"Wha? Oh. Sorry, I kinda zoned out there," Davis, said a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah you did," Kari said in annoyance, "Now as I was saying, I appreciate your offer to teach me how to ski and all but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to start out on an advanced run,"

"Don't worry Kari," assured Davis, "I'll be right there with you to make sure that you don't get hurt,"

"Well if you say so," Kari nervously said, sinking back into her seat a little. Davis saw this as an opportunity to put a move on Kari so he not so subtly stretched his arms up in the air and on the way down put one around Kari's shoulder. Kari, however, was too deep in thought to notice though.

'_Geez this sure throws a wrench into my_ _plans.'_ she thought, '_I was going to let TK teach me how to ski but here I am, stuck with Davis heading towards an advanced run'_

In the chair behind them TK saw Davis put his arm around Kari and immediately took this as a bad sign because Kari did not seem to mind. "I am pretty far behind them so I could be seeing it wrong" He said to no one in particular.

When Davis and Kari reached the top of the mountain they slid off of the chair and stood along the edge of the run. Kari looked down at the incredibly steep face of that particular side of the mountain.

"Davis I'm not so sure that this is a good idea" stated Kari nervously, "That looks awfully steep"

Davis just ignored her and exclaimed, "Hey Kari! Watch this!" At that Davis went over the edge and started to slalom down the face of the mountain extremely fast.

When he got to a level ledge he stopped and called to Kari, "Come on down. You'll be fine!"

Kari looked to her left to see another beginner skier like her attempt to go down the steep slope but it was too steep for him. His skies crossed over each other and her tumbled down the slope head over heels.

"Having second thoughts about instructor Davis?" asked a voice behind her that surprised her so much she almost jumped over the edge. Kari whirled around to see TK behind her.

"Kind of" admitted Kari meekly. TK raised an eyebrow. "OK, completely" exclaimed Kari.

"Come on," said TK, "Lets ask the chair lift operator if he'll let us ride it back down to the bottom"

Davis was waiting patiently for Kari to come down when he saw TK come up behind her. After they talked for a second he saw them move back towards the chair lift.

'_Stupid TX. Always stealing my girl'_ thought Davis furiously, '_This calls for drastic measures.'_ At that he started skiing to the bottom.

> 

Zuke

A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter.


	4. Itchy Itchy

Zuke: Now over to Citrimon (formerly known as BamberNanimon) from the worst dubbed episode of Digimon ever, Digimon Data squad

Zuke: Now over to Citrimon (formerly known as BamberNanimon) from the worst dubbed episode of Digimon ever, Digimon Data squad episode 7.

Citrimon: I'm gonna squeeze ya if you say that Zucchinimon owns Digimon.

Zuke: I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOKED LIKE A TERRORIST, YOU LOOKED WAY BETTER WHEN YOU WEREN'T ORANGE AND YOU DIDN'T THROW APPLES!

Citrimon: Geez sorry…

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to get one of the professional instructors to help you?" TK asked Kari as they headed up the ski lift on one of the beginner runs.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Kari, " I'm more comfortable learning from someone that I know and trust anyways,"

"Alright" said TK as they neared the top, "But I won't be held responsible if you get hurt"

"Oh I'm sure you would never let me get hurt TK" replied Kari in a tone that was almost hopeful.

"Keep your tips up: advised TK as they reached the top of the lift.

"Alright the very first thing you need to know, " explained TK as they slid off of the lift, "Is how to stop"

"Okay" replied Kari nodding, "And how do I do that?"

"Well the beginner method of stopping is called the pizza stop," said TK demonstrating this, "It's where you push your heels out and toes in to make a shape that sort of looks like a pizza slice,"

"Like this?" asked Kari, jamming her skis in the same motion TK had done except much harder. The effect of this was her slipping and falling onto TK.

"Not quite," grunted TK as her lifted her off of him with relative ease, "Try doing it a bit more gently than that"

"Sorry" apologized Kari as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"No problem," reassured TK as he picked up his poles, "The next thing you need to know is how to use that to slalom down the hill,"

For the next two hours, TK taught Kari the finer points of shifting her weight to criss-cross the hill and to stop. In the meantime Davis was his plan to get back at TK for stealing his skiing pupil.

After purchasing some thing from the store he hurried to TK and Kari's room.

As Davis came up to room 21 he took out the card key that he had "relieved" from TK earlier that mourning. As he entered he took out the bottle of what he had just purchased and unscrewed the lid.

"Hehe. Itching powder is just what I need to get back at GZ for keeping me from showing off my awesomeness to Kari," he cackled walking in between the two beds, "Wait a minute. Which bed is AJ's?"

Not being able to decide he pulled a coin out of his pocket and said, "Ok, if it lands on heads, the bed near the window, and if it lands on tails, the bed near the door" He flipped the coin into the air, caught it in his palm and slapped it onto his hand. When he lifted his hand he saw whatever is on the tails side of Japanese coinage staring back at him. In an instant he sprinkled the powder all over the bed near the door (or for all of you that didn't pay attention to the details of chapter two, Kari's bed).

"That should do it," he said as he tossed the empty bottle in the trashcan near the door.

Later that day Kari decided to go to the spa with Yolei.

"Admit it," demanded Yolei while enjoying a mud mask and a mud bath.

"Admit what?" asked Kari who was enjoying the same treatment.

"That you're in love with TK," declared Yolei in all her bluntness.

"I don't know what you're talking about" denied Kari grateful for the fact that her mud facial was hiding her rather conspicuous blush.

"Sure you do," said Yolei, "I've seen the way that you stare at him when you think no one is watching,"

"I, ah I do not," stammered Kari, '_Am I really that obvious?_' she wondered to herself.

"Yes you are," Yolei replied to her unspoken question.

Needless to say Kari was taken aback, "Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"No," replied Yolei lazily, "You're just very predictable,"

"Even if I was there wouldn't be the slightest chance that he returned those feelings," said Kari sullenly.

"Well you know what they say," replied Yolei cryptically, "Love is obvious only when you are not involved," And with that said she got up and left to go and get cleaned up.

Kari sat there for a long while after Yolei left pondering what she had said. '_If that's true then I need to open my eyes to what's right in front of me_'.

Later that night and Kari were just hanging out in their room when Kari said, "Hey TK,"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Have you ever liked anyone?"

"Well sure. I like you,"

At this Kari had a sharp intake of breath.

"And I like Tai and Matt and Sora," he continued.

"No I meant like as in had a crush on anyone," she interrupted.

"Well sure I've had a few crushes on girls," he said as he sat down on his bed, "But they were mostly from hormones and such. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," said Kari a little too quickly then walked into the bathroom to change.

TK looked at the door funny then shrugged and pulled on his sleeping clothes.

"Goodnight" said Kari as she crawled into bed and turned out the light.

"Goodnight" replied TK sleepily.

Then Kari felt an itch on her back so she scratched it and rolled onto her side. Then she felt an itch on her side so she scratched that and rolled onto her other side. When she felt an itch on her other side she sat up, flipped the light on and said, "Arrgh!"

"Huh? Wha? Where's the fire?" exclaimed TK sitting up.

"There's no fire," explained Kari, "My sheets are all itchy!"

Then she spotted the empty bottle of itching powder in the garbage can. "TK did you put itching powder in my bed?" she asked.

"No. That sounds more like something Davis would do," said TK yawning.

"Well because of that I don't have a place to sleep tonight," said Kari exasperatedly.

"Here," said TK, "Take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor,"

"No I couldn't possibly make you sleep on the floor TK," said Kari, "I'll share the bed with you just stay on your side ok?"

"Ok," agreed TK. They both got into the bed and Kari switched off the lights.

"Goodnight," said TK.

"Goodnight," replied Kari.

Unbeknownst to them until mourning they rolled together shortly after falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think of my shipping wars idea that's on my profile.

Zuke


	5. The awakening

Mimi: Hi everyone its me, Mimi. Zucchinimon is hiding in his closet today so that his readers do not strangle him because he took so long to update.

Zuke: (from closet) Hey! You weren't supposed to tell them where I was hiding!

Mimi: Suck it up princess. They won't kill you, though you might be incapacitated for a while.

Zuke: Aaaah!

Mimi: Oh be quiet. You deserve it for leaving the almost finished copy of the fifth chapter under your bed for so long.

Zuke: I had too much homework!

Mimi: That's a lame excuse and you know it. You shouldn't have spent all that time reading web comics.

Zuke: Just do the disclaimer already would you?

Mimi: Fine. Blah blah blah does not own Digimon blah blah blah.

TK woke around 8:30 AM to something warm resting against his torso and underneath his right arm. Though he didn't know what it was, it was warm, so he snuggled closer to it. It came as a great surprise to him when the thing moved to position itself closer to his chest. It was only then that he remembered that he was sharing a bed with Kari. He quickly backpedaled so that he would get back on his side of the bed and was instantly on the floor. It turns out that he was n his side of the bed.

"Oof" he grunted as he hit the floor waking Kari up in the process.

"Oh TK I'm so sorry. Did I push you off the bed?" she apologized quickly.

"No it's alright," replied TK, "I was just kind of surprised that you cuddled up to me last night."

"Did I?" she asked, "I'm sorry but you're like a big, warm stuffed animal"

"Uhhhhhhh…" TK didn't know how to respond to that, "Thanks?"

"Yeah this is kind of awkward isn't it?" asked Kari.

"Just a bit, yeah" he replied, scratching his head.

"How about we don't tell anyone about this" said Kari rather quickly.

"Uhh…" TK thought about what he had been feeling about her recently and what it could do to their friendship if she found out and didn't feel the same way.

"Sure" he replied after a few seconds of silence. '_Ugh why can't I just tell her how I feel. Its not like she's a horrible person and completely shun me for feeling like this, she'd let me down easy. But I don't want her to have to let me down at all._'

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kari regretted saying them.

'_Oh my goodness that sounded so mean!_' she thought to herself, '_I should really think these things through before I say them_' Frantically, she tried to change the subject.

"So I guess we should go get some breakfast eh?" she said. (A/N: Wow that sounded Canadian. I should try not to drop my Canadian slang into my writing.)

"Sure…" TK trailed off, "And I guess we should ask for some new linens for you"

"Yeah…" Kari replied slowly.

In the cafeteria Davis walked up to their table with his breakfast in hand.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if I eat with you?" he asked gesturing to an empty seat directly across from where they were sitting.

"Sure", "Whatever" was the general reply that TK and Kari gave so Davis sat down and started to eat quietly. He mentally noted how TK and Kari were avoiding making eye contact with each other.

'_That's a good sign_" he thought to himself. Then he noticed the pale blush on each of their faces and realized the fatal flaw in his plan, because contrary to popular belief, he wasn't completely clueless. At that moment he had a great deal of trouble not slapping himself in the forehead.

"Uh Davis," Kari said clearing her throat, "There was some itching powder in my bed last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"_CRAP! That was Kari's bed!_" he thought, his heart racing wildly, "_I definitely can't tell her that it was me!_"

"Davis? Earth to Davis, come in Davis" TK said waving his hand in front of Davis' face.

"Wha? Oh it was probably one of those housekeepers. They love messing with the guests like that. Plus they only get minimum wage so they have to make their job interesting somehow" said Davis a bit too quickly for TK's liking.

"Yeah…that's probably it" said TK suspiciously.

"Hey where did you sleep last night if your bed was all itchy?" asked Davis in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh TK let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor" replied Kari while examining the roof. Davis didn't buy it. '_She is a terrible liar_,' thought Davis but he kept that and his other thoughts to himself.

"Hey Davis" said TK, changing the subject, "You haven't seen my room key around have you? I think I lost it"

Thinking quickly Davis said, "Yeah! I found it on the ground in the snow yesterday. It has your room number on it so I was going to give it back to you this morning" He pulled the room card out of his pocket and handed it to TK.

"Thanks man" said TK.

"Hey no problem" replied Davis.

TK and Kari finished their breakfasts before Davis did so they politely excused themselves and went to their room to get their skiing gear on but not before TK bought a couple sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria canteen.

"So what did you think about what Davis said about the housekeepers?" Kari asked TK on their way back up to their room.

"I don't know," replied TK as she slipped his card key that he got from Davis into the slot, "It sounds a little far fetched to me. I doubt a housekeeper would do that kind of thing.

"Yeah…" said Kari as she pulled on her snowsuit.

When they got outside they took their skis and poles off of the rack and TK said, "I was thinking we could hit one of the easy back trails today"

"That sounds fun," replied Kari.

"Well some of these trails are pretty long so it will be an all day trip so it will be pretty tiring" said TK.

"I was wondering why you grabbed those sandwiches from the cafeteria" said Kari, "The length shouldn't be to much of a problem for me, I'm all rested up and ready to go" she punched the air a couple times.

"Good to know" replied TK, laughing, "Then lets go" With that they started off towards one of the chairlifts that lead to the backcountry runs.

Two hours later TK and Kari stopped to rest at a small clearing in the woods.

"This place is really beautiful TK," said Kari while breathing heavily.

"Yeah I know" he replied, just as tired as she was, "I came up here with my brother two years ago"

"There is a fork in the path up ahead," commented Kari, "Do you know which way we have to go?"

"I think it's left, no right, no…arrrgh!" replied TK exasperatedly.

"Were lost aren't we?" said Kari, panic slowly rising in her chest.

"A little" replied TK, "But don't worry, we'll probably be back by dinner time"

"I sure hope so" said Kari nervously.

A/N: Oooh cliffhanger.

Zuke

**Staus update November 4****th**** 2010: Unfortunately I have decided not to continue this work this probably shouldn't come as a huge shock to anyone who followed this story through its sporadically spaced out updates. However I am not comfortable with just leaving this work forgotten and abandoned as so many authors on this website do which is why I am leaving this message. I would also like to extend the offer to anyone who would like to complete this or my other story (if you can call it that). I would be happy to send what little notes I had made on the subsequent chapters of the story to anyone who contacts me and is interested in completing it (although they don't really say much because I was pretty much making it up as I went along). I will leave the messaging link open so if anyone does send me a message I will receive it and respond in kind. **


End file.
